Alisa(God Eater) vs Strea(SAO)
Alisa (God Eater 2) vs Strea (SAO: Hollow Fragment) is a What-If? Death Battle and the starting of BigBangOverlordBuster's 4th Season of his series, this fight focuses on a iconic character from the God Eater franchise: Alisa, against the new character of SAO's new adaptive game Hollow Fragment: Strea. '' Description ''God Eater 2 and Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment, which of these two fine ladies who wields giant swords shall take the victory in this fight? Interlude (*Death Battle Intro*) Bang: Ladies and getlemen, it is time we make some more blood and gore, and let's begin with these two women, sexy, hot, and wielding giant-ass swords... Leone: And since Alisa's out for this fight, I'll be taking her place in this one...Alisa, the Russian God Eater... Bang: And Strea, the Lighting Tank of Sword Art Online...I'm Bang, and she's Leone... Leone: And it's our jobs to see which of these two are going to win in a Death Battle! Alisa Amiella Name: Alisa Illinichina Amiella Nationality: Russia Height: 5'4 Skills and Abilities: God Eater Physiology, Enhanced Physical abilities, God Arc Usage, Little knowledge of Russian Wrestling, Expert in Close Combat and Swordsmanship. (*Queue: God Eater Trailer *) Bang: In the post futuristic world, a new species of organism called "Aragami" has literally devoured the world into total extinction. Leone: In this apocalyptic earth, in a desperate fight for survival, the remaining governments decidedto open the "God Eater Project", a project thatemploys humans that are compatible to hold on Aragami DNA to become the things that stand toe-to-toe with these everything-eating-Gods....God Eaters.... Bang: And among of the New God Eaters is none other than, Alisa... (*Queue: God Eater Anime*) Alisa: There's no God Eater as better as me... Bang: Alisa is oneof the new batch of "New-Type God Eaters", a class of God Eaters that are specifically unique to the Old-Types... Leone: How unique you say? Well, if wielding a giant-ass sword isnot badass enough, maybe considering that her sword can transform into a baddass gun as well... Bang: So true, her God Arc, a weapon made for the God-Eaters, are enhanced tools specifically and hardly created to defeat the Gods, since theGod Arcs are made of Aragamis itself... Leone: To cut the science sh** off for you guys to not understand (*laughs*), A God Arc is a Aragami itself... Bang: Being a God-Eater, it also mean having little Aragami in your DNA, which means for Alisa, she has speed, strength and durabilityfar those of any superhuman, her iconic red God-Arc can cut through so many Zygotes with ease, her God Arc can also slash through enhanced steel too. The Bullets her God Arcfires are also Anti-Aragami, which means she can blast the shit out of any flying Aragami that annoys you in your daily tanning.... Leone: ''Do they even tan in their world? '''Bang: Not with those hungry-as-hell abominations around...Oh and the most important thing to know, her God-Arc like every God-Arcs, have a "Predator Mode", a form of the God-Arc where it opens up and releases its huge black jaws and devour any downed Aragami, in this state it can steal Aragami bullets out of Aragami parts, and at the same time, extract its core. And just looking at her database shows it all...' Feats: * Slayed and Devoured 2 dozen Zygotes all on her own. * Survived encountering the likes of Kyuubi, Hannibal and even a Dyaus Pita * Killed an injured vajra with a single shot * Wrestled Lenka and several unnamed characters in the anime * Took out an army of Ogretails all by herself * Shot down an injured Vajra with one bullet * Downed a Chi-You, a Gboro-Gboro, and a Sariel with her God Arc * Has records of multiple kills from Russia and during her stay in Japan * Becoming one of the most promising and bright of God Eaters Leone: but let's not overestimate our Russian friend here, like some God-Eaters, she has major flaws as well. Bang: Like having the fear of facing Vajra-type monsters, can be a little impatient most of the time, and even got Lindow killed, who came back from the dead...whoa...She's also socially awkward? Why? She is not use to being around normal people, and also she prefers to use a God Arc to cut a fucking onion...A FUCKING ONION FOR CH***T SAKES!!! Leone: And she has trouble using a regular plastic knife too... Bang: Holy shit Alisa! Leone: But good to say that her flaws does not bring this woman down. (*Queue- God Eater Burst *) Alisa: I am Alisa Amiella, It is good to meet you... Strea Name: Strea ('Strea-MHCP002')'' Nationality: ''None (''A.I.)'' Height: 5' 5.4 Skills and Abilities: Expert in Swordsmanship, Computerized thinking, enhance Physical abilities, strength, speed, Wields a greatsword. High Level Hiding Aura Skill. SAO System's Healing Battle Skill (*Queue- Sword Art Online Trailer*) Bang: In Aincrad, this virtual world soon becomes a living hell when Kayaba, the asswipe that made the game decided to trap thousands of players in the virtual world. ' ''Leone: ''This sounds familiar because this is completely the story of Kirito, but, right now...We are focusing on her... ''(*Queue-SAO-Hollow Fragment* ) Strea: I am Strea, Nice to meet you... '''Bang: Strea, Kirito's stalker and the new gal of Kirito's growing Harem, the biggest among the boobage and ass fetishes... (*SFX: Punch!*) Bang: OWWW.. Leone: ''Well, unknown to them, she's originally a A.I., much like Kirito and Asuna's "daughter" Yui, who Strea considers as her "older sister"...what the fuck? '''Bang: It sounds so wrong....' Leone: So Strea's part of Kirito's harem, and she's is considered as Yui's sister, then that sounds more like incest right? Bang: Let's not go through that... Leone: Sure....so messed up.... Bang: She's pretty fast for carrying a large sword, even matching Asuna in speed, in SAO, Asuna's considered to be the fastest among the players, She's strong enough to sucker punch a man to the sky and hold a large sword single-handedly, she even manhandled so many dungeon monsters, without Kirito's interference...Ohh, and her level of Hiding Skill Ability is so high, Not even Kirito can discover her out, and hewas able to sniff out 3 high-level Laughing Coffin Members!! Leone: Her weapon of choice is a large, two handed sword named "Ivaria", a weapon that can deal 670 damage points and can extra double the power against raid bosses. Bang: In truth of her sexy-avatar and hot boobs, she's actually a mental-health A.I. like Yui, but somehow took possession of an unused Avatar that was registered, and when she goes crazy, she becomes Hollow Strea, a monstrous version of herself and is scary as fuck, but still has good boobs *laughs* Leone: *chuckles* Well, either way, she;s literally a heavy duty member to be. Feats: *Single-handedly defeated dozens of Dungeon monsters without Kirito's help. *Can send a large man flying with a single punch. *Can see and calculate HP of party members. Leone: But, unfortunately, this also leads to her flaws, she's an A.I. with emotions, she tend to be like other A.I.'s would usually do, question, overthink, go nuts, all those robot with feelings stuff... Bang: And despite the fact that she is usually dependent on Kirito and Yui alone, she's not to close to the others.... Leone: And for additional info, since she's like Yui, only with an Avatar body, she can login into administration window, or whatever they call it, and can convert herself into an "Immortal Object", like Kayaba did... Bang: And ore additional bonus, she has the same regeneration skill as Kirito has, and can give herself a temporarily immunity to physical damage and pain, but for a limited time only. Leone: But her end did make me cry... Bang: Me too *sniff* (*Leone and Bang cries in unison*) (*Queue- SAO: Hollow Fragment *) Strea: Farewell, Kirito-kun. Final Intro Leone: Alright, both ladies are set and ready to spike it out, let's get this brawl on the roll... Bang: LET'S GET READDDYYY TO RUUUUUMMMMBBBLLLLEEEE WITH DEATH BAAATTTLLLEEE!!! FIGHT!!! (BG Music: Sword Art Online- 03: Everyday Life ) Strea is just skipping around a plain green field, as she continues to skip in circles, she breaths out a sigh. Strea: "Where is Kirito-kun? he said we'll be going on a mission together" Then suddenly, some glitches start to create broken wormholes, in one of the wormholes, Alisa fell of from one of them, she let's out a heavy breath. Alisa: "Crap, where am I?...." Strea spots Alisa and felt something wrong, her data tells her she is not a registeredplayer, in her perspective, she's not a player at all... Strea: "Who are you? Are you a Floor Boss?" Alisa: "Excuse me?" Strea draws out her sword, Alisa activates her God Arc. FIGHT!!! (*BG Music: Luminous Sword *) Strea and Alisa dash at each other, Strea makes the first move and swings her sword, but Alisa ducks and slashes her God Arc onto Strea, sending her toppling to the field. Strea quickly recovers and charges at Alisa, hitting her sword on Alisa's God Arc in Shield mode, and yet she was backed away several feet away. Alisa: "You're pretty strong for a woman" Strea: "(*Chuckles*) I would say the same to you" They soon clash their swords at each other once more, they continue to clash over and over in repetive patterns, Strea clashes her sword on Alisa's God Arc and forced it to move high in the air, she then pushes Alisa hard to the ground, she raises her sword and attempts to stab at Alisa, but when she attempts to stab her, Alisa was able to dodge with sexy reflexes, Strea smiles as she continues attempting slash at Alisa, but she's just to quick, Alisa, grabs Strea with her legs and performs an Anaconda submission hold . To which she changes to a Gogoplata submission to sufficate Strea out cold. But the disturbing thing is, Strea is not suffocating. Strea heaves Alisa up and powerbombs her back to the field, hard. Alisa: "How did you-" Strea: (*Giggles*) "I'm not actually a human..." Strea grabs Alisa and attempts to slash her once and for all, unknown to Strea, Alisa was able to reach out for her God Arc and transforms it into Gun Mode, firing several Aragami Bullets to Strea, but she let's her go and ducks every bullet Alisa fired. Alisa just simple stare in awe and finally breaks down in a laugh, one that even disturbs the positive-feeling Strea. Strea: "H-Hey? Are you okay?" '' ''Alisa: "I am itching to bite off that smile of your face" '' Alisa boasted with prode as she makes her stance, as well as Strea. Strea suddenly has headaches, due to Alisa's presence it has disturbed Aincrad's systems, corrupting her, she transforms into Hollow Strea, yet Alisa laughs harder... Alisa: "Your new look reminds me of an Aragami...this will be fun..." (*BG Music: God Eater Rage Burst: F.A.T.E. -"Intense Remix" *) Alisa dashes towards Hollow Strea, dodging every attack Hollow Strea can throw, she made it all bloody, she sunders Strea on her waist, right leg, and left arm, Hollow Strea converts back into her original form, Strea sees her body parts lying all around, as she looks up, Alisa's "Predator Mode" eats her whole. Alisa smiles as she sees Strea no more, she starts to walk off, but all of a sudden, she slowly appears back behind Alisa, Strea slashes behind Alisa, shocking her. ''Alisa: "You're alive!?" Strea simply giggles at Alisa as she swings her sword at Alisa, who is tumbling over the field. Strea: "I converted myself into ''Immortal Object, funny right?'' Strea starts slashing Alisa from left to right and finally decapitating her left arm. She spins and kicks Alisa on her belly, forcing her down. Strea: "This will be fun" (*BG Music: One Woman Army *) Strea and Alisa clashes their weapons over and over, holographic and real sparks fly from their metals, Alisa transforms her God Arc into "Predator Mode", she dives its jaws down at Strea, but the God Arc cannot devour the A.I. Strea, Alisa shoots on the ground, creating cover for herself, she drinks up her healing shot, Strea logins into the system and gives herself temporary immunity, she swing her sword which such force, it blow the smoke, Alisa jumps to the air and tries her Predator Mode one last time, as the God Arc wolfs down on Strea, it once again, fails to devour her, Strea grabs the end of the Predator and shoves it away, Alisa and Strea dashes at each other one last time, Alisa plans to sunder Strea into two, but Strea simply smiles as she slices through the God Arc, then into Alisa. Alis falls to the field, bloodied and in half, while her God Arc is defiled to ruins. Strea covered in Alisa's blood simply bows to her mauled body. Strea: "O wakare, Alisa" K.O!!! As Kirito arrives and sees Strea covered in blood, he simply stares, as she simply smiles back at him. CONCLUSION Bang: *Laughs* Okay, okay, I have to admit, I did not expect this to happen Leone: I know right! Remind me to not rub it in in front of Alisa Bang: You got it Leone: Alisa does have a better weapon and has been through a lot, but comparing to Strea, who is in SAO, and is part of the system...well Bang: She literally has no chances, we re-written it before because we just saw it till now, Strea is far stronger, faster and has higher durability than Alisa has. Leone: She has slow Regenerative skills, and can tap into the system to y' know, make herself an immortal object and blah, blah, *laughs*, and because of the Cardinal system, an Immortal Object can never be broken, and for God Arcs, it's like she suddenly becomes anti-Aragami material. Bang: In the end, Alisa was notcut out to be in Aincrad WINNER Leone: The Winner is Strea Winner-Strea.png Strea: Winner -Far stronger and faster, and because of Aincrad System, has Regenerative skills and Durability. -With the help of Aincrad's system, she can convert herself into "Immortal Object" -Not really human, though officially has human feelings Alisa: -Has a better weapon -More Experience in Combat Trivia * This is BigBangOverlord's 2nd Death Battle that is re-written and edited due to arguement/debate conflicts of the results, The first was: Akame vs Kirito. * The Winner Results was change because on of the contributers for this fight is actually biased on Alisa's side. Which is later corrected. Poll Who do you think will win? Alisa Strea Draw You just want to see either Alisa eats Strea/Strea smash Alisa Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Sword' themed Death Battles Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016